


It is enough

by JazzLolipop



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzLolipop/pseuds/JazzLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn has returned to Asgard.<br/>(Thor 2 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is enough

"My lord king."

Odin turned from the window of the throne room. A young woman, swathed in dark travelling clothes stood flanked by four guards. "The lady Sigyn. You have returned."

Sigyn nodded once, no emotion colouring her grey eyes.

"Leave us." 

The guards bowed sharply and left the room. Sigyn crossed the floor, her movements swift and sure, and pressed her lips to the king's. Loki shifted back to his true from, his mouth tugging into a smile. "How did you know it was me?"

Sigyn raised a brow, "How do you know I did? Perhaps I have a thing for one-eyed men."

Loki snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I have missed you."

"I thought you were dead." she said, pushing him lightly away with both hands on his chest, but she kept the contact.

"The boy you knew did die. Where have you been?"

"Travelling." she replied shortly. "When I heard... the bifrost... I couldn't stay. I couldn't bear it. And then I heard you were alive but I thought it best to lay low. At least for a while."

"You came back?"

"For you."

"You knew I was king?"

She shook her head, "Not until they brought me here. You may look like Odin, but you don't move as him. I could see you behind those eyes. You can't fool me, Loki."

"I never could." he said. "But it's fun to keep trying." he sighed and drew her to him, tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder running his hands over her waist length hair in long soothing strokes. "You should not have returned."

"You must have known I would. I'm not clever. I'm not special. There's only one thing I can do better than anyone in this universe. I can love you."

Loki smiled, a true smile, "You are completely unique, my love." he cupped her face between long pale fingers. "We were children together, you and I. We grew up with each other. We grew into this. Into what we have now. Never think you are anything less than extraordinary." he kissed her, drinking her small sighs of pleasure in, feeling her, warm and vital, against him.

Sigyn pulled back, "We must be careful. It would not do to get caught."

"Tis lucky then, that we have had so much practise sneaking around."

Sigyn smiled, memories of padding barefoot through the empty halls to meet Loki in shaded corners of palace gardens, between the shelves of the library. When they were older stealing away to the shore to make their vows to each other. Unobserved, unsanctioned and yet more real and more sacred than anything else in her life. She reached up, placing her hands over his, "I am with you, Loki. Through it all." Until the messy, bloody end. For of course his scheme would eventually end. She knew it was inevitable. She knew that she did not have royal blood protecting her. She knew Odin would order her death for her part in this treason. But she did not say it. She knew he could not hear it. So instead she smiled, she played along, pretending they were invincible, like they had believed in those first heady days of romance "Do you think that rope ladder is still hidden in the vines of my balcony?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'd say it deserves the investigation of Asgard's king." he smiled, desire burning in his eyes. 

Later in the night, when the moon hung full in the star strewn sky, they lay limbs entwined in her old bedchamber. No words were exchanged. None were needed. There would be time for talking later. There would be time to mourn Frigga, to plan their defences, to rebuild. For now they had each other. It was enough. It was always enough.


End file.
